Too strong for Too Long
by PrincessJupiter722
Summary: Shade has kept an emotional secret to himself that's tearing him apart for 2 years now but this year his friends(mostly Fine) aren't going to let him suffer in silence this year (Kinda depressing One Shot, I'm sorry suck at Summaries) Hope you guys like this one


"Sa minna! It's time to make Father's Day cards! The day is just around the corner so we need to show all the Kings how much we appreciate them!" Tabrin-sensei announced "they'll be coming to Royal Wonder Academy for a visit so make these cards your absolute best!"

"Hai" the class replied.

Then they went hard at work.

Altezza's card was decorated with her fathers favorite jewels(sapphires and emeralds).

Lemon's card had jokes and funny pictures of her and her older brother

Lione had his favorite color all over it(red) and it was written in all caps. (In the flame kingdom that shows passion and love).

Sophie's was full of windmills and doggie treats.

And the twins were sitting there filling their giant card with pink and blue and all types of stickers, hearts, and their favorite memories of their father.

"Fine hand me the rhinestones!"

"Rein hand me some more glue!"

"Mate Fine the cap isn't on all the way!"

"Ahhhh gomen gomen!"

"Dyjobu dyjobu! Well just put glitter on all the glue!"

"Good idea Rein!"

"Fine-sama Rein-sama..."

"Your card is" Lione started

"Weird looking" Atltezza said bluntly

"We think it looks beautiful!" Rein said

"Yup, Oto-sama is gonna love it!" Fine said

"It looks like a three year old painted it! How original!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult-depumo"

"Well there's may be original but mine is the best!" Altezza announced

"Altezza always has extravagant and loud cards! Her cards cry for attention!" Sophie beamed

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean!" The blonde Princess snapped

"Oh it just means you always make or do things that want attention!"

"So you're calling me an attention seeker!"

"No not you! The things you make! Tehe!"

"Why you little!"

Suddenly the classroom door opened and someone who nobody expected to be late walked in.

"Ohiyo Shade! We're all making fathers day cards so here's a-" Tabrin sensei cut herself off

Shade wasn't looking like himself he looked a little sad. Well more than sad, he looked downright depressed.

"Tabrin-sensei can I please be excused for today?" He said quietly, it sounded like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Hai, take care Shade."

He nodded and walked out the room.

"Shade..." Fine said.

"Ne minna why does Shade look so sad? I mean he usually looks serious but never depressed" Lemon asked.

"Yeah what's wrong with him?" Fine and Rein asked.

"You don't know-depumo?"

"Nope"

"Hontoni you too so dense!" Altezza scolded

"Oi no need to be rude what I don't know is what I don't know!" Fine puffed

"I wonder what could be wrong" Rein said

"Maybe he's hungry!" Fine said her inner fat person speaking for her

That comment caused sweat drops and straight faces.

"It's definitely not that Fine-sama-depumo"

"It's because this is the anniversary of his fathers death." A voice said.

Gasps filled the room.

"Bright-sama, how do you know?"

"He told me. Shade and his father were close, closer than Fine and Rein are. They were like best friends. And when his father died. It messed him up. Bad. That's why he's so depressed today."

Silence. It was a heavy silence.

"Poor Shade..." Rein said.

"I'm gonna go and check on him!" Fine announced and ran out the room.

The girls were about to follow her but Bright stopped them.

"I think you guys should just let Fine handle this. Shade would listen to her more than anyone else"

Fine's POV:

Poor Shade...

He's really strong to even get out of bed this morning. But he shouldn't have to be strong all on his own. He needs someone by him. I don't want him to be sad all alone.

I ran to the door of the boys dorm and knocked Solo answered, somehow. Really how did he reach the door knob?!

"Konichiwa Fine!"

"Hey Solo! Ano... have you seen Shade around?"

"No, he hasn't been back since he left this morning. Why?"

"Umm" I had to find a good reason I couldn't just explain to Solo the whole situation I don't think Shade wants everyone knowing "he left his journal in class so I thought he might need it, but oh well I'll find him eventually, ja ne"

I walked into the forest, I thought he might be there since it's somewhere he could be alone.

Eventually I found a cave. A dark scary cave...I don't wanna go in there...it's scary! But I have to do it for Shade!

Slowly I made my way into the dark area. I wonder if there bears, or bats, or bear bats!

I felt something warm on my shoulder, which is weird since it's cold in this cave.

"AHH THE BEAR BAT HAS COME TO STEAL MY SOUL!" I cried running out of the cave. I mean I ran leaving a trail of dust behind me that Bear Bat won't get me today!

I wasn't looking where I was going so I ran into something. Well someone.

"Oww" I said rubbing my forehead. "Gomen I wasn't looking where I was going"

I looked up and saw I ran into the person I was looking for.

"Shade!" I exclaimed

He kept quiet

"Ano... Shade. Are you ok?"

"Do I seem ok" he snapped. He wouldn't look me in the eye. His hair made a shadow that covered his eyes.

"I mean no, I was just worried about you, I wanna well see how you're doing"

"Well I'm doing horrible, mission accomplished now can you go away"

"Shade, I'm sorry I just want to help."

"Well there's nothing you can do to help, there's nothing anyone can do." he said the last part quieter

"Do you think talking about it would help?"

"Fine, just stop! You're not helping at all! This isn't just a situation you can just talk out just leave me alone! You're getting on my damn nerves! Shut up and go away!" He finally had enough.

I just wanted to help, but it looks like I made everything worse.

"Gomen Shade...I was just trying to help"

He looked back then walked away.

Shade's POV:

She just doesn't understand. No one understands. Why can't people just leave me alone! I need to be alone!

Dammit!

I guess I could've been nicer... She was trying to help. I just didn't want her to see me like this.

I had to get away from everyone. I'm trying to get through this day with out crying. And everyone talking about their dads isn't gonna help. I'm not gonna cry I refuse to cry. There's no use in crying over something you can't control

*flashback*

"Shade don't cry" a tall man with pink hair cut like the current Shade said

"D-Demo I killed the flower!" A small boy about 3 years old said through tears.

"Shade the flower was gonna die either way"

"Demo!"

"No use in crying over something you can't control.

Besides something good came out of the flowers death, a new flower can be created and grow"

"Yeah, you're right papa"

"Now come on let's go Shade" he said picking up the small boy and placing him on his shoulders

*flashback over*

I walked to the only place where I know I could be left alone. The green house in the schools garden. Greyson-San won't be back until tomorrow.

Bright's POV:

I wonder how Shade is doing...

He's told me things that no one else knows about this situation so I know he must be having a really hard time. Last year he wasn't doing well so I know this year

*flashback*

"I feel so lonely without him... I lost my best friend last year...I just don't know what to do"

"Shade...I'm so sorry..."

"There's nothing you can do about it... Can you go away now?"

*flashback over*

Anyone would be if they were in his shoes

I was thinking about ways to help him so hard that I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going. And I bumped right into someone

"Gomen Aluer"

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either"

"Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Altezza needed some flowers for her card so I went out to get them for her" he said blushing

This guy is too interested in my sister-_-

"I see"

"Oh and I was looking for Shade. The guy seemed pretty messed up today, it's not like him to be late for anything."

"Yeah...I'm worried about him too"

"Well I'll be on my way now, Altezza doesn't like waiting"

Forgot about Shade real quick.

I kept searching and eventually I found the indigo haired loner.

"Shade"

He didn't answer

"Ne Shade, do you need to talk? You know "oniisama" is always here to help" I joked. He always hated it when I say oniisama because I'm only 1 month older than him.

"Not in the mood to talk"

"Come on Shade. I know you're having a hard time, I'm here for you man! You've talked to me about this before!"

"Shut up! You couldn't possible understand what I'm going through! You're life has always been perfect you have everything you could possible want or need so stop acting like you actually understand me cuz you don't ok! Damn"

With that he stormed off

Now on most occasions I'd be heated and probably ready to bring out my retractable sword. But I know that Shade being rude and pushy is just a cry for help. Obviously he won't talk to me, and it wouldn't be smart for me to keep pushing, I'm a guy so he can punch me right in the face. But I know someone who he will talk to.

Fine's POV:

"He said what?!" The girls cried

"Mm. I guess I should've left him alone"

"Just cause he's in a bad mood doesn't mean to take it out on poor Fine! She was only trying to help!" Lione said steaming with anger much like her father would

"Hontoni Shade is so ungrateful!" Lemon puffed

"Minna it's alright. I probably was being annoying"

"No it's not that, Shade is the type who gets angry when he's sad. He must be really upset to go off on Fine" Bright explained

What's that supposed to mean?

"I guess you're right. Bright-sama knows Shade better than anyone else." Rein agreed

"Fine go back and take a different approach, Shade really needs someone by his side he just won't admit it"

"Hai"

Shade's POV:

Why is this day so hard? It's been 2 years and I'm still sensitive about this! I need to stop being so weak and get over it!

I took a seat in the green house and tried to take my mind off of everything by admiring the flowers. Hey I may be a boy but I still like looking at flowers, don't judge.

Ok the dark pink ones; candy, cotton candy, strawberries, well those are red... Umm Fathers hair... Dammit no! I'm not supposed to think about him!

My heart felt heavy and my eyes are filling up with water again. No stop! I've cried enough my entire life I'm not gonna cry now! I'm not gonna be weak!

I felt a tear drop trying to escape from my closed eyes then I heard the door open and close.

"Who's there" I said blinking the tears away.

The pink headed sunny kingdom Princess was standing there.

I didn't want to look her in the eye, I felt too ashamed.

"Fine..."

Before I could say anything words came pouring out of her mouth.

"Shade, I'm sorry for being annoying and getting on your nerves I was only trying to help I didn't mean to make you even more upset it's just I knew you were having a hard time and I wanted to be there for you"

"Listen Fine, please just leave me alone, I just want to sit here alone."

"No! Shade don't suffer alone! I want to be here to help even if it's just a shoulder to cry on I'm gonna stay here!"

"Fine..."

She's making me tear up again, dammit.

"Shade, no one should suffer in silence, you're obviously hurt, I can't take the pain away, but I can at least be here to help you get through it"

"I've been handling by myself this whole time...and I've been ok"

"Snapping at people doesn't count as handling it well"

I guess she was a little mad about earlier today.

"This is what I've had to do since we lost him. Mother wasn't handling it well and I knew I had to stay strong for her. I was such a cry baby as a kid, but when he died I had to grow up and be the rock for everyone like he was for us. We both can't cry, we both can't be weak. I just kept everything inside that's why I became closed off and distant."

"Shade"

I'm not sure why but everything I held inside just came out. It's like she somehow she broke the barriers I made to keep my feelings inside

"You're probably wondering why I'm so messed up about my dad... Well he was more than my dad he was my best friend...he may have been king but he still found time to spend time with me. I was the only child so we were tight. He taught me everything. We even pulled pranks on people in the castle together."

*flashback*

"Shhhh don't make any noise or you'll get us caught!" The King whisperd

"Hai! I whispered back

The door opened and a bucket of water fell on the maids as they walked in.

"Ahhh" they cried.

"Ahahahahahaha the two laughed"

"Eclipse, Shade, you two are being childish again aren't you" mother lightly scolded

"Malia it's just a little bit of fun"

"Yeah mama!"

"I'll go bring them a change of clothes you two go apologize"

"Haiii" they whined like children

*flashback over*

I smiled looking back on that memory. "I could talk to him about anything. We just had a bond. He worried about everyone's well being But never let anyone worry about him. Even when he got sick. He got weaker everyday but he wouldn't show it. He kept playing catch, and being my best friend. Until his body wouldn't let him carry on"

*flashback*

"You've grown a lot Shade, it seems like it was just yesterday I was carrying you on my shoulders and pulling pranks with you"

"Haha, I guess. I'm not too old for more pranks though"

"True, but we gotta step it up from buckets of water on top of doors.

"True,true."

I'm proud of how much you've grown, you're gonna be a great King"

"Father I think you're thinking too far in the future"

"You'll be king sooner than you know it"

"I could never be as good as you"

"That's what I said about my father and look where I am now, you'll do fine. I have faith in yo-"

Then he fell over. He just passed out and fell on the ground coughing and shaking.

"Father! Are you ok?! Father!"

*flashback*

"The doctors said he contracted Lunarix, a deadly disease that needed tons of bed rest and medication. Something he didn't do...So I Took over taking care of him. I was in his room 24/7 making sure he was at least comfortable, just like he took care of me. I was there with him until his last day on Earth"

*flashback*

"Shade..." His weak voice said

"Hai"

"Shade, it's obvious I'm not gonna live much longer."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true, there's no escaping the truth."

My eyes began to fill with tears.

"Don't cry Shade, there's no use in crying over something you can't control"

"Demo..."

"Shade, promise me you'll be strong for your mother and new baby sister. Take care of them for me."

"I promise"

"Promise me you won't do anything too stupid in life, and make sure to treat your Princess like a lady. And most of all Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Don't loose yourself finding a way for everyone else, don't make the same mistake I did"

"I promise"

"Make sure you threaten any guy who tries to talk to your sister" he chuckled which was followed by a coughing fit

"Hai"

"It's late you should sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up" he said

*flashback over*

"I took his word for it. I was wondering why he gave me that final talk though, the next morning I learned why"

*flashback*

"Happy Father's Day, I know you're probably not in the mood for food but I made you someth-"

I dropped the plate of food along with the card when my eyes caught of glimpse of what happened. I went numb and my heart sank.

I found my father with his eyes still open,but I knew they weren't seeing anything, I knew he left us.

"PAPA!"

*flashback over*

"Everything else after that was a blank mess. I didn't cry that day. I don't think I ever did. I was too busy being the rock for everyone else I didn't have time... I did the exact thing he told me not to do. The only thing I remember is this feeling of unbearable loneliness wash over me" I felt a round of tears trying to escape again.

She then walked up to me and did hugged me, tight and there was no signs of her letting go anytime soon.

That did it. I didn't want to, but that did it.

Fine's POV:

Shade told me everything. My heart hurt for him, I didn't know what to do or say, I just did the only thing I knew to do.

Not long after I embraced him my shirt felt wet and I heard sniffling. He was crying...so hard that h was shaking. The strong, courageous, and unbreakable Prince Shade was crying.

He wrapped his arms around me showing he really did need this.

I'm not sure how long we were there but it felt like a good hour. Well not good but you know what I mean.

He let go of me and gently pushed me away.

"Gomen, I just..."

"Don't be, you let go of 2 years worth of tears. You needed that cry."

"I feel so weak..."

"Don't. You're a guy, but you still have feelings, you're still human. You can't keep everything in forever, even you have to cry sometimes"

There was a long silence

Shade's POV:

I can't believe I just did that. That's so out of character for me. I guess Fine's undying persistence just pushed it out of me.

She was somewhat annoying I'm glad she was here, she wasn't easy to push away like everyone else.

"Would you mind keeping this between us, I feel embarrassed already people knowing would make it worse"

"Hai you can count on me"

"Fine..." I didn't know how to put 'thank you so much for being here with me and not letting my stubbornness keep you away and I'm glad I have someone like you in my life and I'm sorry I put you through all of this' in words that didn't sound sappy.

"You're welcome" she said as if she read my mind. Giving me another hug.

For once all day, I smiled.

That night I went back to my room still depressed, but not as bad as I was. I changed into my PJS and was ready to sleep and forget about this unforgettable day.

Right when my head hit the pillow I heard a knocking at my door.

Standing outside was the person who knew me best.

"Shade, are you-"

I cut him off

"I'm not sure"

"How did you know I wasn't gonna say are you the father of 18 children"

"Then I'd ask why 'I'm not sure' was an acceptable answer for you"

"True"

"Bright, gomen, I tend to hurt others when I'm hurting..."

"No need to apologize"

"Arigato"

"Well it's late Oyasumi little brother"

"Oi, don't push it"

He laughed as he walked away. Man how can that guy be so damn cheerful?!

Normal POV:

The next day at the Royal Wonder train station all the Kings came to celebrate Father's Day with their Prince and Princess.

Noche and his father were crying together. As usual.

Altezza and Bright were showing off their cards, even though Altezza's had too many jewels so it was to heavy to even bring on the train.

But of course Fine and Rein's was the most extravagant one of them all.

"TADAAA!" It was a giant card with sparkles, rhinestones, paint, crayon, colored pencils, markers, spray paint, and all the pictures you could fit.

"There wasn't enough room to fit our names" Fine said

"So we wrote it on a separate pics of paper" Rein continued. Handing her father the small slip of white paper

"Arigato you two!" He beamed embracing his girls in a hug.

"Oto-Sama is everyone ready?"

Fine whispered

"Hai everyone knows what to do" he whispered back

Soon the station was filled with

"Bye bye!"

And

"See ya!"

And

"Love you!"

Everyone was waving goodbye to their fathers except for one Prince.

Shade's POV:

First the anniversary then Father's Day. Why did he have to die on a day where it was all about him. He couldn't have waited another week?

*sigh*

I'm just gonna sit here and mope for the rest of the day. Maybe if I sleep I won't have a hard time

These past two days drained me not only emotionally but physically, when my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

*knock knock knock*

"Oi Shade will you come out of your room already!? It's almost 3!"

Ugh why can't I just be left alone. That's the consequence of having loyal friends.

"Hai, hai, I'm coming" I groaned

I swung open the door and when I did the light burned my corneas. Oww.

"It's about time Shade, hurry up and get dressed, everyone...misses...you" the last three words were slowed.

Bright was staring at my face

"Alright I know I'm beautiful in but no need to stare" I joked to make myself feel better more than anything

"No it's not that,ew definitely not that...Shade you've been crying"

"Huh?"

I turned around and looked into the nearest mirror. And as I looked close enough, I took a good look and my face and I could trace the tracks of my tears.

I felt weak and embarrassed all over again.

I tried shutting the door but Bright stopped it with his foot.

Then he randomly gave me a brotherly love hug. It felt weird. I wanted to hug back but that would make it even weirder.

Gosh this kid is too outgoing. I love him though. Not like that.

"Arigato Bright. I appreciate it"

"No problem, you're right I don't understand you're situation or anything you're going through so I want to be of some help"

"You know what would be even more helpful?"

"What?"

"If you could let go" I said flatly

"Gomen"

We both chuckled.

"Now get ready everyone wants to see you"

I was gonna deny but I don't think he would take no for an answer.

I quickly got ready and he lead me to our group of friends.

I was greeted with warm smiles and laughs. As usual the twins were being quirky and silly.

"Oh, Shade, we have to show you something! It's gonna be a really nice surprise!" Fine exclaimed

"What is it?" I asked

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you now would it" Altezza said with a wink.

"Now we have to blindfold you!" Lemon said with an evil smile

"Oi, m-mate!" I cried but I didn't have much time to object my eyes were covered

Every five steps I was knocked into something or someone followed by a:

"Gomenasi!" From the twins

After a whole bunch of collisions we finally made it to the surprise

"Tadaaaaa!" They yelled

The blindfold was ripped off and 6 people were standing in front of me.

The kings of the Fushigiboshi to be exact.

"Ano...can someone explain..."

"I'll start" Truth said stepping forward "We all were sad these past few days, but we know you must be having the hardest time."

"And you're friends here told us about how you were handling it. And we became worried about you-dane"

"So we all came out to try and help out" King Aaron of the Jewelry Kingdom said

"We know we can't replace Eclipse..." The Windmill Kingdom king began

"But we're here for you Prince Shade. It'll be like you have 6 fathers looking out for you" the flaming King said

"We know you're still hurting, but we can help ease the healing process, together." The Waterdrop King said

"Yeah Shade! You may feel like you're alone but you're not you're surrounded by so many people who love you!" Rein said

"That's right! I...I mean we love you!" Fine said

I was in awe. They all came here for me... they care for me that much...I couldn't help but smile. Their words made me feel, just for a split second, truly happy.

"Arigato" that's the only thing I could think to say.

"What a happy ending-depumo!"

"Group hug!" The twins cried.

Everyone obeyed and everyone gathered around me with Fine the closest.

"That's the thing about the Fushigiboshi, no matter what we always take care of each other" I heard a voice say. It was fathers...

"You're right papa" I said smiling

The End


End file.
